Just Ignore Them
The other day, I got a dare to write a ghost story fanfiction. Shield your eyes. WIP CREAM IS YUMMY. -Moonclawthenightwing (talk) The code was made by Searing. Thank you! Just ignore them. I told myself. Let them have their fun. But it's hard to ignore them, with their loud voices and stomping feet. After years of peace and quiet, I decide not to ignore them. No, I'm taking things into my own talons. I waited, hidden, by the twisted iron gates of my mansion, watching the four dragons approach. How strange it felt, to have voices ring through the clearing in which I had made my home. I had chosen this spot to hide, away from the eyes of others away from the attention. But it seems as if I can never escape them. They always come. "Hurry up, guys!" One of them, a Nightwing called. "Why don't you slow down, Moonclaw?" Another yelled. Why do dragons have to yell so much? I never saw the appeal. The world is loud enough all ready. Why make it worse? But the four clearly didn't understand my disgust as the simply barged into my home. Every step sent up clouds of dust, every door they walked through was covered in a blanket of cobwebs. My goodness, I need to clean up. Two of them walked down a halfway into the old guest room, while the others, Moonclaw and a strange purple dragon decided to take my room. The nerve! I admit, I got excited when Moonclaw said she wanted to go exploring, before I realized she meant inside my house. My mansion is not an untamed jungle for you to blaze trails through! But both of them leapt to their feet, and walked down the hall, chattering away, both oblivious to my presence. I was about to go into my room when I heard it. The click of a camera. Now, there are few things that I hate more than cameras. One of them is swimming pools, but that another story. Anyway, cameras drive me crazy. Why have a lump of metal create a flat, two dimensional photo when you can use your talons to give a picture life and beauty? I never understood. And I never will. I shook my head, and glided silently after them. These dragons have some nerve. Of all the places to stop, they chose the library. My library. And what does the purple one do? Grab my diary. That is MINE. Ignore them. Leave them alone. I've had enough. Keep your talons still. The two others crash through the door, knocking over a sculpture. It doesn't shatter, but the fact that they would brush aside hours of work and focus winds me up even more. This is '''my' house. Stay calm. ''You are intruders. '' ''I will protect what is mine. You cannot stop them. Or can I? I think I hear something snap as I reveal myself. It's a hard thing to do, especially for me. But I know it has worked. It's easy. I just wait for the screams. And oh, do they scream. You would think I was twisting one of their wings off, they way they are screeching. LEAVE MY HOUSE! I yell. Oh, how I hate yelling. But it is necessary. Apparently, Moonclaw is an idiot. Because she doesn't run. She walks up to me. "Leave us alone." She says calmly. THIS IS MY HOUSE, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TRESPASS ANY LONGER! Oh, please Moonclaw, leave. Don't make me do it. Even if it is temporary, it is so hard to stop. So hard. She doesn't leave. "This is not your house anymore." She says. You will regret that. She stares me in the eye. She wears contacts, but one has fallen out, so it looks like she has one orange and one blue eye. The effect is unsettling, even to me. "I'm not afraid of you." She says. The purple dragon trust to pull her back. At least he is smart. But not smart enough to leave, so I don't stop. You should be. As fast as I can, faster than any dragon alive, I swoop down and gently stroke her on the side of her neck. I feel a shiver run down my scales, then a warmth I thought I would never feel again. "Moonclaw!" The purple dragon yells. Oh, how I have missed the ability to feel the ground under my talons, the cool wind through the cracked windows. "Are you ok?" I turn my head towards him. Moonclaw turns her head towards him. "I'm fine." I say. But it is Moonclaw who opens her mouth, and it is Moonclaw's voice with only a faint echo of mine. Her mind is a tough one to keep a hold of. I can already feel her trying to slip away. But I won't let her do that. No, I have missed this far too much. I am enjoying this far too much to let go. "But... That thing attacked you." One of the other Nightwings says. I search through the constant flow of memories I now have access to, and find her name. Dawnchaser. The purple one. Nightscale. And the third Nightwing, and old friend of Dawnchaser's. Brightfang. "Don't worry Dawnchaser." I say. "I'm fine." Oh, the beauty of having a conversation. The rush of energy I have is enough to fly around the content. I'm so excited I forget to keep her mind in check. She regains control for a second. "Get-" I cut her off. No, today is mine. I can only stay with her for a little while, but I will savor it and use it to its full potential. "Me some food! I'm hungry!' I say, finishing with a nervous chuckle. That was close. Too close. I'll give it to Moonclaw, she's tough. Dawnchaser steps closer, and I realize the threat of staying with Moonclaw. It's starting to burn. I can't hold on much longer. I think Moonclaw recognises my moment of weakness. She starts struggling against me again. "We should go." Our voices are twisted together. "Now." I'm no longer in control. I can't do anything. Oh well, as long as they leave. Goodness me, did I forget to introduce myself? Where are my manners? I'm Inkstain, an old Nightwing author. I died Seventy eight years ago. Still wip, deal with it. Category:Content (Moonclawthenightwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)